All I have left
by Paige Elise Hale
Summary: Jack leaves and his girlfriend moves on with someone else. Then, years later, his daughter comes to Santa Fe to look for her father.
1. Part 1

All I have left (Jack Kelley one-shot)

Part 1

**I don't own Newsies in any way.**

* * *

><p>It's been a year since he left. All I had left was his red bandana and the memories. I wandered around Manhattan, when I came across Tibby's. I hadn't even realized that I wandered that deep into Manhattan. I walked over to Tibby's. I opened the door and was flooded with memories. I looked to the corner, his booth. I noticed Spot. I walked over to the booth.<p>

He looked up and said nothing. He just stood and hugged me.

I hugged him back tightly. "You're all I have left of him", I whispered to him.

He stroked my hair and lightly pressed his lips to my neck.

"Daze!" voices yelled.

Spot let go and I was attacked with hugs. I looked at Kid Blink and kissed him on the lips.

He went stiff.

I stepped back and he fell to the floor on his back. I laughed and hugged Racetrack.

"Missed you Daze", he said.

"Me too Race", I said.

Next, was Mush.

I hugged him the longest.

He was my brother after all.

The boys stopped and looked at my neck.

"The bandana", David said.

"He…left it on my bunk, before he decided to leave", I said, "I have to go".

"I'll come with you", Spot said.

"Okay", I said.

* * *

><p>I led Spot to my flat.<p>

"You live alone?" he asked.

"Not quite", I said.

"Mama!" a little voice yelled. A girl with chocolate brown pigtails came running up to me.

"Spot, this is my daughter", I said.

"Is she?" he asked.

"Yeah", I said, "Hazel. Why don' you go play, while me and Uncle Spot talk?"

"Otay mama", she said running off.

"Her smile is just like his", Spot said.

"I know", I said, "It's nice to have something left of him".

"I'll be here for you Daze", Spot said.

"I know you will Spot. Jack would want it that way", I said.

"Do you think he'll ever come back?" Spot asked.

"To tell you the truth, I don't think so", I said.


	2. Part 2

All I have left (Jack Kelley one-shot)

**I don't own Newsies in any way.**

* * *

><p>Two girls got off the train. One had tan skin, chocolate brown hair, and blue eyes. The other had fair skin, dirty blonde hair, and blue-grey eyes. They sat at the train station.<p>

"How can I help you two ladies?" a man asked.

"Hi, we're looking for Jack Kelley", the tanned girl said.

"Yer talkin' to 'im", Jack said.

The girl looked back at the fair skinned one. "We were sent by our mother Daisy. You know her as Daze", the tanned girl said, "I'm Hazel, Haze for short and this is my half-sister Paige Conlon".

"Daze married Spot?" Jack asked.

"Mama says that you would've wanted it that way", Haze said, "She really loves him".

"Well, if she's happy, then I'm happy", Jack said.

"Mama wants you to come back", Haze said.

"I can' just leave", Jack said.

Haze took a deep breath and said, "You go home Paige. I'm gonna stay here with dad".

Paige got back on the train and waved goodbye to her sister.

* * *

><p>Jack took her to his ranch.<p>

"Wow. It's amazing", Haze said.

"Mr. Kelley, I've finished!" a voice yelled. A boy around Haze's age walked in. "Oh, I beg your pardon sir. I didn't realize that we had company", the boy said.

"It's okay Jeremy, this is my daughter Hazel", Jack said.

"Hello Hazel", Jeremy said.

"Call me Haze", Haze said.

"Jeremy, why don' you teach Hazel how to ride?" Jack suggested.

Jeremy tipped his hat and said, "It would be my pleasure ma'am".

Haze smiled.

* * *

><p>Jeremy helped Haze onto a horse.<p>

They walked around the ranch, until she got the feel of it.

Jeremy let go of the horse's reins and got on behind Haze. He took the reins from Haze.

They rode together for the rest of the day.

Jeremy took the horse to the stable and walked Haze home.

"Evenin' Mr. Kelley", Jeremy greeted Jack, "Night Haze".

"Night Jeremy", Haze said kissing his cheek.

* * *

><p>That night, Jack watched Haze sleep. He gently ran his finger down her cheek. He should've gone back. He should've gone back for her. Now she was married to Spot. Haze was his daughter, not Spot's. She belonged with him. He may have lost her mother, but now he had Haze. That's all he had left.<p> 


End file.
